Levia Barisol
Levia Barisol foi um dos quatro deuses no universo de Evillious. Após se opor à decisão do deus do sol em relação ao terceiro paraíso, foi selada dentro do Pecado e tramou a destruição do Terceiro Período junto com seu suposto irmão, Behemo. Foi adorada como um dos deuses da religião de Levin. Uma vez tendo escapado da arca séculos depois, Levia e Behemo reincarnaram no corpo de Elluka Chirclatia. História Vida Pregressa Levia Barisol nasceu no Segundo Período, fruto de um caso entre Rahab Barisol e um de seus muitos amantes.Sete Pecados Capitais: A Ira de Nêmesis - 5Com apenas seis anos de idade, ingresso em uma Universidade para estudar a menteOs Filhos de Barisol eram filhos únicos e tornou-se psiquiatra na clínica e instituto de pesquisa de Held Yggdra. Estudou anormalidades de comportamento, principalmente a Síndrome de HER.Sete Pecados Capitais: A Ira de Nêmesis - Prólogo Em seus estudos, a jovem pesquisadora chegou a conclusão de que a origem da "malícia" não provinha de seu mundo.Os Filhos de Barisol eram filhos únicos Em dado momento, Rahab ensinou à Levia a Permutação, uma técnica desenvolvida por Held.Sete Pecados Capitais: A Alfaiataria de Enbizaka - Capítulo 4 Como o segundo período começou a cair devido a proliferação da síndrome HER, Levia foi uma entre os vários cientistas selecionados para embarcar na Climb One, um dos diversos navios que tinha o propósito de encontrar planetas inabitados para que houvesse o repovoamento.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Ao estar sofrendo diversos impulsos de assassinatos devido à malícia, Levia se consultou com um físico, Seth Twiright, sobre como se curar. Com a sugestão de que matasse o seu outro “eu” vindo de outra realidade, Levia planejou matar a sua versão masculina, Behemo Barisol. Ela então percebeu que seu colega estava tentando fazer com que ela sucumbisse à malícia ao cometer um assassinato, para que assim ele pudesse pegar seu lugar na Climb One. Barisol's Child is an Only Child Levia, em vez disso, resgatou Behemo de seu universo e os dois se tornaram colegas de trabalho nas instalações de Held.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Prologue Mais tarde, ela e Behemo escaparam da distruibuição do mundo através da Climb One junto, de 70 outros cientistas. Durante a viagem, Levia projetou uma variante “Tipo L” da blackbox que poderia mover os dados espirituais para outro corpo, embora apenas com o consenso de todos os membros do navio.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glossary Ao perderem o contato com todas as suas naves espaciais, a tripulação da Climb One percebeu que eles eram os últimos habitantes da Terra e decidiram criar uma nova espécie na forma dos terráqueos, Levia ficou encarregada em criar suas almas. Após encontrarem um novo planeta para habitar, eles começaram a construir o novo mundo e suas espécies. Enquanto isso Seth, que embarcou secretamente na Climb One, provocou a morte de 62 tripulantes e contaminou a nova espécie para que houvesse a possibilidade de desenvolverem a síndrome de HER. Levia preservou os dados espirituais dos membros mortos da tripulação e Held aflito organizou para que eles reencarnassem como espíritos da floresta no novo mundo. A tripulação restante, incluindo Levia, propôs que reencarnassem como deuses no mundo para guiar os humanos, sem saber que Levia era uma HERDeadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Levia, além disso, projetou o Jardim infernal como uma forma de separar infectados por HER e as almas boas.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glossary Quando Held e um outro membro da tripulação, Hazuki, discordaram do plano, Levia juntou-se aos outros tentando matá-los para recuperar o consenso da tripulação e permitir que usassem a Black Box Tipo L. Isso fez com que o Climb One falhasse e matasse todos a bordo, deixando apenas seus dados espirituais para trás; embora Levia e Behemo planejassem fugir transferindo seus espíritos para o corpo de um dragão no navio, Held e Hazuki sabotaram o plano. Levia e seus colegas permaneceram presos no Climb One por algum tempo enquanto as novas espécies de humanos começaram a construir suas sociedades.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Por volta dessa época, eles esqueceram a existência de uma de seus colegas que se tornou a deusa da lua.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Eventualmente, os humanos de Levianta descobriram o Climb One, e ambos Levia e Behemo começaram a sussurrar para Alice Merry-Go-Round, a estabelecendo como uma profeta e a sí mesmos como deuses, com com importante papéis na criação do Terceiro Período. Os dois se tornaram adorados na nova fé Levin e um templo foi construído ao redor do Climb One, renomeado como a arca "Sin" Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Falsos deuses Enquanto se estabeleciam como divindades, os terráqueos entraram em contato com Seth Twiright, que havia reencarnado como humano e mais tarde se tornado um cientista no novo Reino Mágico de Levianta; Tendo sucumbido à sua síndrome, Levia e os outros conspiraram com ela para destruir o Terceiro Período. Como Seth se recusou a movê-los para novos corpos, Levia e Behemo também planejaram criar corpos apropriados para si mesmos, planejando fazê-los com DNA terráqueo para que pudessem usar o Tipo L de blackbox e tirá-los do Sin. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Em BT 005, os dois "deuses", agindo como pais de Alice, disseram a ela que destruiriam o mundo se os seus adoradores não purificassem a arca Sin com a criação de corpos humanos para eles.Queen of the Glass A profeta Merry-Go-Round compartilhou as mentiras dos deuses gêmeos com a nação e iniciou o Projeto 'Ma', para que fossem criados corpos de gêmeos para eles habitarem; seu segundo projeto finalmente criou os gêmeos Hänsel e Gretel em 27 de Dezembro de 0 EC, pouco tempo depois a mãe deles, Meta Salmhofer, fugiu com os gêmeos. Conforme o Projeto “MA” passava por contínuas falhas ao longo dos anos, Levia e Behemo ficavam cada vez mais impacientes. Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Após Kiril Clockworker ter testemunhado sua irmã Irina assassinar sua noiva Elluka Chirclatia em 13 EC, os deuses gêmeos decidiram fazer com que o homem os libertassem de seu corpo de dragão de dentro de Sin, dispostos a esperar por seus corpos crescerem e sabendo que, como um clone da forma humana de Seth, Kiril podia usar sua black box tipo L.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Fingindo ser Elluka, Levia fez com que Kiril levasse o cadáver de Elluka para a blackbox que estava dentro da arca Sin, sob o pretexto de ressucitá-la. Após Kiril ter usado a Arte secreta de Clockwork para restaurar o dispositivo antigo,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 ele usou a black box. Antes que Behemo e Levia pudessem se transferir para o corpo do dragão, a besta sem mente ficou violenta e destruiu a arca, e a black box transferiu Levia e Behemo para o cadáver de Elluka antes de explodir por causa do uso indevidoDeadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Feiticeira Eterna A''rtigo Principal:Elluka Clockworker Uma vez no corpo de Elluka, Levia tornou-se a consciência ativa, enquanto Behemo permaneceu adormecido no subconsciente.Pecados Mortais: Quinto Pierrô - Parte 2, Capítulo 3Alguns anos mais tarde, "Elluka CLockworker" encontrou-se com Held, e aceitou a missão de encontrar os recipientes do pecado para passar o tempo, já que agora ela era imortal. Com o passar dos séculos, Elluka viajou pela região de Evillious, ajudando qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Acabou por se envolver no Incidente Venomania,Pecados Mortais: A Loucura do Duque Venomania - Epílogo no Desaparecimento de Conchita,Sete Pecados Capitais: Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva - Sobremesa na Guerra da Expansão de Lucifênia, e no reinado do mal de Rilliane. Neste último, Elluka providenciou corpos para que dois espíritos da floresta de Held, Michaella e Gumillia, encarnassem como humanas, e tornou Gumillia sua aprendiz.A Filha do Mal: Wiengelied Verde Elluka e sua aprendiz continuaram sua busca através do continente enquanto perseguiam Irina Clockworker, que também estava atrás dos recipientes. Após Elluka confrontar Eve Moonlit e forçar o espírito da bruxa a fundir-se com o seu, todas as suas memórias como Levia retornaram. Negando sua verdadeira natureza, Elluka continuou sua perseguição ao gato vermelho Irina e eventualmente duelou com a mesma no Planalto de Merrigod em 30 de Janeiro de 611 EC.Pecados Mortais: Quinto Pierrô - Parte 2, Capítulo 3 Após Irina ativar a Blackbox Tipo S durante o duelo, Levia foi transportada para o seu próprio mundo psicológico e foi forçada a confrontar a realidade de sua verdadeira identidadePecados Mortais: Quinto Pierrô - Parte 2, Capítulo 3 Confrontando a realidade Manifestando-se agora em sua forma original, Levia subiu as escadas do ilusório templo de Leviantan que estava diante dela e no topo encontrou-se com Irina, Gumillia, Behemo e Eve em seus corpos originais diante da arca Sin. Impossibilitada de continuar negando sua verdadeira identidade, Levia abaixou a cabeça em silêncio enquanto Irina e Gumillia se dirigiam à ela. Após confirmar à Gumillia que havia recuperado todas as suas memórias, Levia caminhou em direção ao Sin e aprendeu através de Irina como eles estavam em seu próprio mundo psicológico graças ao dispositivo criado por Seth. Após pensar sobre isto, Levia questionou Irina e descobriu como a maga adivinhou que ela não era a verdadeira Elluka, devido a vários fatores ao longo dos anos. Ela e Irina começaram a discutir sobre como Held descobriu sua verdadeira identidade e procurou impedi-la de saber sobre sua descoberta; Percebendo que Gumillia havia se tornado sua "aprendiz" para monitorá-la, Levia confirmou isso com a própria Gumillia e descobriu que seu verdadeiro propósito era ajudar a selar Levia e Behemo novamente. Depois de confortar Gumillia, que começou a chorar admitindo a verdade, Levia a questionou mais e descobriu o truque que Held usou para evitar que Gumillia e Michaela perdessem suas memórias após a reencarnação. Levia então retornou para Irina, que trouxe mais razões pelas quais teria sido impossível para Levia ter sido a verdadeira Elluka, inclusive conhecendo a Técnica de Troca, e finalmente admitiu que Seth tinha dito a ela depois que ele se tornou o Demônio da Ira. Levia então viu Irina revelar que havia experimentado a técnica em Eve dentro da Boneca mecânica, dando à Eve a habilidade de invocar todos eles para a corte Após todos serem invocados para a “Corte”, um reino de julgamento que igualou todos e tornou possível matar deuses, Irina desafiou Levia e Behemo a continuarem seu duelo. Levia logo depois, envergonhada, teve que apresentar Behemo travestido para Gumillia. Quando Irina se preparou para retomar a luta, os cinco foram interrompidos pela demônia da gula. O duelo começou então; Quando Irina, Levia e a magia da demônia se chocaram,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 a explosão resultante fez com que as almas de Levia, Irina e Eve de fundissem em uma só.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 MA ''Artigo Principal: Ma O resultado entre a junção de Levia, Irina e Eve se tornou Ma; assim como Elluka Clockworker, Ma viajou por Evillious ajudando as pessoas e se envolvendo em vários eventos históricos, incluindo o escândalo dos assassinatos em Enbizaka cometido por Kayo Sudou.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Mais tarde em sua vida, Ma decidiu se tornar "pura" para evitar a destruição do mundo. Como parte disso, ela começou a absorver os demônios do pecado usando a técnica de permutação, assim como se livrou das outras consciências. Quando Ma teve um caso com Gallerian Marlon e teve uma filha, Nemesis, ela usou o bebê como um recipiente para a alma de Levia.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Assassina do Inferno Artigo Principal: Nemesis Sudou Dentro do corpo de Nemesis, Levia perdeu todas as suas memórias de acordo com as regras da reencarnação. Crescida abandonada por sua mãe, Nemesis fez um contrato com Seth Twiright na forma de seu ziz tiama de estimação, Ziz-san, e assim se tornou uma contratante da Ira. Com o tempo, Nemesis entrou na vida do crime através de uma gangue chamada "Zeus", até que foi presa e se tornou uma assassina para PN. Quando foi designada para matar seu amante, Nyoze Octo, Nemesis seguiu o caminho que a levou a se tornar a ditadora de Elphegort. Em 999 EC, Führer Nemesis usou a arma Punishment para destruir o mundo;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis embora ela tenha sobrevivido à explosão, o espírito de Levia foi expulso de seu corpo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis-7 Fim do mundo Assim que o mundo destruído colapsou com o Hellish Yard, a desencarnada Levia se isolou da realidade e se iludiu acreditando que ainda era uma psiquiatra trabalhando no Segundo período em colapso, construindo em torno de si uma ilusão da antiga clínica de pesquisa de Held Yggdra.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Sob a ilusão de terminar algum trabalho na clínica em uma noite de dezembro, Levia ficou chocada ao encontrar um intruso em seu escritório, o qual na verdade era Allen Avadonia disfarçado. Depois que o intruso pediu sua ajuda como psiquiatra e com vários outros intrusos invadindo outras partes da instalação, Levia ouviu seu pedido; que lhe contasse que tipo de vida Nemesis Sudou teve, a mulher foi mencionada como um corpo catatônico com um revólver que havia atirado em seis pessoas. Como Nemesis foi incapaz de falar com ela, usou a técnica de permutação para atender o pedido. Enquanto ela preparava o procedimento, e o Allen disfarçado se apresentou como Carteiro. Levia então ativou a permutação com a Black box, e durante uma série de períodos de uma hora,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Prologue olhou as memórias de Nemesis sobre as pessoas que ela matou, incluindo Bruno Zero,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 1 Nikolay Tolle,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 2 Nyoze Octo,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 3 Tony Ausdin,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 4 Gallerian MarlonDeadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 5 e Ma, ficando então cada vez mais perplexa com o fato que os arredores de Nemesis em Evillious se chocaram com a realidade que ela estava familiarizada no segundo período O "Carteiro", se revelando como Allen Avadonia, insistiu que eles eram e que ela era a única vivendo em uma ilusão. Enquanto Levia protestava, finalmente admitindo que não queria saber da verdade, Allen introduziu um "Sistema Irregular" na Black box, que forçou Levia a observar o passado de sua própria vida.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Recuperando todas as suas memórias do terceiro período, Levia finalmente voltou ao seu corpo e a consciência foi restaurada.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Após a morte de seu corpo físico como "Nemesis Sudou" e a consequente criação do quarto período, Levia se tornou um membro do grupo de chat SNS "Evillious" com os outros deuses, comentando sobre o estado do novo mundo. Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Legacia Levia continuou a ser adorada na fé de Levin, uma facção de cultos que acreditavam que o Reino Mágico foi destruído porque os Leviantas se afastaram de seus ensinamentos depois que eles foram supostamente salvos quando Meta Salmhofer deu à luz os deuses gêmeos encarnados.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Traços e personalidade Sendo tanto excêntrica quanto séria, dedicada e ainda assim tendo dificuldades para aceitar verdades duras, Levia era uma mulher contraditória. Crescida no Segundo período, Levia era extremamente precoce e estudiosa, entrando na faculdade com seis anos de idade e era relativamente motivada como psiquiatra. Da mesma forma, se comportava de maneira séria e profissional, constrangida pelos membros de sua família que não observavam futuro e se esforçou para conseguir ver o final de seus projetos. Conforme o fim do segundo período chegava, ela estava sempre preparada para se proteger. Apesar de sua atitude séria e ser detalhista em seu trabalho, Levia era indiferente e considerada um pouco excêntrica, descrita como “histérica” por um de seus companheiros de trabalho. Com isso, ela tinha a tendência de ignorar ou negar a realidade quando se tornava difícil demais de aceitar, preferindo fugir disto ou construir mentiras confortantes do que enfrentar seus problemas. Esse traço em particular foi carregado para todas suas identidades, como por exemplo Elluka e Nemesis Após ser infectada pela síndrome HER, Levia foi gradualmente consumida pelo desejo de destruição, embora sempre usando algo para justificar seus atos. Ela também começou a não se importar com manipular e prejudicar os outros para alcançar seus objetivos, sua malícia até mesmo influenciou em sua reencarnação como Nemesis. Quando não influenciado pelo HER, Levia mostrava arrependimento e até vergonha da destruição que conseguiu. Talentos e Habilidades Levia tinha conhecimento sobre a criação e o estudo da mente,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue sendo treinada como psiquiatra e uma criança prodígio. Ela também, no segundo período, possuía certa habilidade com armas de fogo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Prologue Após se tornar uma deusa, Levia se tornou uma eterna imortal e reencarnava imediatamente após a morte. Apesar disto, ela ainda estava sujeita às regras do Terceiro período estabelecidas por Sickle; no entanto, ela estava livre para se mover entre os dois mundos sem nenhum perigo. Após sua encarnação como Elluka Clockworker, Levia obteve as memórias e conhecimentos de Elluka Chirclatia e depois de Eve Moonlit. Levia também obteve grande poder mágico, se tornando experiente na arte de reencarnação. Ela também podia sua poderosa técnica de permutação, a permitindo a mover ou a transferir para outra alma em outro corpo ou objeto.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Ela também podia se comunicar com alguns humanos selecionados enquanto selada dentro da arca Sin;Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Prologue Levia também podia mudar sua voz para personificar outra pessoa. Além disso, Levia possuía um conhecimento geral sobre o funcionamento da tecnologia do Segundo período e era capaz de a operar,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 sendo uma das poucas pessoas capazes de trabalhar com a técnica de permutação da Black box,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 enquanto também capaz de fazer suas próprias adições à Black BoxDeadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glosssary Relações Behemo Barisol: Contraparte de Levia, vindo do mundo real. Sabendo que ele era ela de um mundo paralelo, Levia inicialmente o salvou, apesar de não gostar de Behemo ao longo do tempo. Assim, ela era contra seu hábito vergonhoso de se trasvestir, preferindo não passar tempo com ele. Apesar disso, ela estava disposta a trabalhar com seu "irmão" ao longo de sua rebelião contra Sickle, mas continuou a considerá-lo uma vergonha depois que ambos foram libertados de Elluka. Luna Hazuki: Uma companheira terráquea. Embora originalmente satisfeita em trabalhar com Hazuki como colegas, Levia ficou ressentida com sua filosofia de deixar os humanos resolverem as coisas por si mesmos e causou o caos no Terceiro Período por causa disso. Held Yggdra: Um companheiro terráqueo. Levia trabalhou razoavelmente bem com Held, embora, como subordinada, estivesse frequentemente esgotada por sua rigidez. Apesar de seu ressentimento pela aliança de Held com Hazuki e suas tentativas de matá-lo que os seguiam, as lembranças de Levia de sua amizade com Held eram fortes o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse delas como Elluka, embora ainda irritada com seu comportamento Elluka Chirclatia: Uma mulher Levia personificou. Levia não tinha remorso em fingir ser Elluka para ganhar sua liberdade. Após sua encarnação no corpo de Elluka, Levia acreditava que ela era ela e se prendia fortemente a sua nova identidade, se negando por meses a acreditar na verdade quando descobriu. Nemesis Sudou: Uma reencarnação de Levia. A natureza de Levia como HER subconscientemente influenciou Nemesis; depois de ser separada de seu corpo, Levia preferiu se esconder da verdade sobre o que fez como Nemesis. Eventualmente sua alma e seu corpo se reconciliaram quando ela foi confrontada pela verdade, e Levia voltou a se identificar como ela. Gumillia: Uma conhecida de Levia. Inicialmente conhecendo-a como um dos outros terráqueos da Climb One, Levia se aproximou muito mais de Gumillia em seu tempo como "Elluka Clockworker" e a considerou uma amiga querida. Como resultado, mesmo depois de recuperar suas memórias, Levia não guardou rancor contra a garota ao descobrir seu verdadeira missão dentro da amizade que tinham, entendendo isso como era difícil para Gumillia. Rahab Barisol: a mãe de Levia. Levia trabalhou com a mãe como colegas, recebendo até mesmo sua instrução sobre a Técnica Permutação. Apesar disso, ela ficou constrangida com os hábitos promíscuos de sua mãe e preferiu não passar mais tempo com ela, além de demonstrar um claro ressentimento em relação a Rahab como mãe, enquanto parte da entidade Ma. Trivia Concepção e Origem * O nome de LEvia se derivou de Leviathan, um monstro marinho fêmea da mitologia Judaico-cristã; que junto de Behemoth, seria morto por Deus e servido como banquete no paraíso para as almas justas * A mãe de Levia, Rahab, também é inspirada por Leviathan, representando o pecado da Inveja nos sete pecados capitais; nas passagens bíblicas, o nome Rahab era usado para se referir especificamente à Leviathan Galeria Conceito Artístico = LeviaBehemoConcept.png|Conceito Artístico de Levia e Behemo por Ichika MuzzleColorCharacter.png|Perfil em cores de Levia em Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis MoN Illist profiles.jpg|Perfil de Levia no livro |-| Canções = MothyPVLeviaload.png|Aparição de Levia em Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Livros = FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Aparição de Levia em Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot |-| Miscelânia = OSSCEcover.png|Levia e Behemo em Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Aparições Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Rin Categoria:Deuses Categoria:História do Pecado Original Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:A Alfaiataria de Enbizaka Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Conchi Categoria:Presente da Princesa do Sono Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Loucura do Duque Venomania Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Deus Categoria:Os Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Saga da Canção de Ninar Mecânica